1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connectors, and more particularly to a card connector assembly for electrical connections to memory devices in the form of cards, such as memory cards or hard disk drive (HDD) packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card connectors have been widely used in personal computers, lap-top computers, notebook type computers and the like. A conventional card connector 1′ as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, includes an insulative housing 10′ of a generally elongate shape, and a row of terminals 12′ assembled with the insulative housing 10′. The card connector 1′ is fixed on a predetermined area of a printed circuit board 2′ by soldering the row of terminals 12′ to contact pads (not shown) of the printed circuit board 2′. In order to maintain the fixture of the card connector 1′ to the printed circuit board 2′, a pair of fasteners 14′ is then applied and located around opposite ends of the insulative housing 10′ for reliably fixing the card connector 1′ to the printed circuit board 2′.
A problem with the card connector 1′ is that there is deformation at a mounting surface 101′ of the insulative housing 10′. This is so because force generated by the soldering connection of the terminals 12′ to the printed circuit board 2′ is not counterbalanced by force caused by fixing the fasteners 14′. This will directly result in electrical connection failure between the card connector 1′ and the printed circuit board 2′.